The Sea's Wings
by Kori-Goddess-of-Candy
Summary: Annabeth broke Percy's heart. The flock just broke Max's. When they get captured and meet up in the school what happens? Percy has wings in this story. Percy/Max Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: How Could You?  
Summary: Annabeth broke Percy's heart. The flock just broke Max's. When they get captured and meet up in the school what happens? Percy has wings in this story. Percy/Max Rated T for language  
Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish I was James Patterson, I'm not, so I don't own Maximum Ride. I'M SORRY IF MAX IS OCC! Also, Rick Riordian is my hero, and I love him, (IN A FRIENDLY SENCE!) but I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

Max P.O.V.  
BAM! My face smacked against the headboard of my bed. Ow! I rubbed my eyes as I sat up, and thought about how weird the flock had seemed last night at the restaurant we went to. (Which, by the way, we got kicked out of.) We were in a abandoned condo somewhere in California, which was a risk considering how close to the School we were. I looked over at my watch, which was laying on the dresser and saw it said 11:45. I had slept in quite a lot, because we normally all get up sometime around 8:00. Angel already had gotten up, and so had Nudge. I looked in the boy's rooms, and saw that Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy had also been and gone, beds messy as usual. I went back to my room, and looked in the mirror. My longish brown hair was tangled and my brown eyes were still half closed from sleep. I shrugged, sloppily threw on some clothes, and trudged down stairs, not bothering to put on shoes. I heard laughter from the kitchen, and walked inside.

"Hey guys." I said sleepily, not looking up from the floor. All the sounds of laughter stopped.

"Max." A voice greeted coldly.

I blinked, not used to being greeted like that, and looked at the kitchen table for the first time that morning. If there had been water in my mouth, I defiantly would have done a spit take. Jeb sat at the table, with my flock, and several erasers.

"What the hell?" I asked incredulously. Jeb chuckled heartlessly.

"Watch your tone, Max. You just might get in trouble for it." Jeb deadpanned.

"As for what's going on, well, we decided to take up the offer the School gave us." I stumbled back, I couldn't believe Fang's voice was so void of emotion. I cared for him in more than a friendly sense, and he knew that, but here he was breaking my heart.

"Why?" I whispered my voice sounding broken, even to my own ears. Angel, sweet innocent Angel, my baby, stepped forward.

"Money of course! We do need to eat, Max. So, Buh-Bye."

I thought I heard a little emotion seep into her voice, but before I had time to react, the erasers lunged forward and plunged something into my arm. My vision blurred, and I found myself kneeling on the floor. My last coherent thought before I succumbed to darkness was, I hate you.

Percy P.O.V.  
I was laying on my back in my room at Mom and Paul's apartment, thinking about how excited I was to go back to camp tomorrow. An IM broke through my thoughts as it popped up over my head. I dug around in my pocket until I found a drachma, then I flipped it into the rainbow mist. Annabeth's face popped up, but she looked different, and had a weird expression on her face, one I had never seen before.

"Hey Wisegirl. What's up?"

"Oh, um, hi Percy." Whoa! I thought, she never says 'um'!

"Are you nervous Wisegirl?" I asked her.

"No, I'm just feeling... a little off." Suddenly, I realized why she looked different, the expression on her face was hate. There was no love in her eyes when she looked at me, only pity and hate.

"Why do you look mad, Annabeth?"

"Look, Percy, I'm sorry but, I'm breaking up with you." She said, looking away from me.

No!

"Why? What did I do? Did I do something wrong? I can make it up to you-"I blabbered out, but she cut me off.

"You didn't do anything wrong, it's just, your not good enough for me. I realized my mom is right, your just a stupid idiot! Good-bye." She swiped her hand through the mist and for a minute, I just sat there stunned.

My door creaked open, and my mom rushed in. She hugged me, and I saw Paul through the doorway before the tears started flowing. I broke down, my mom whispering soothing things. Annabeth, the girl I had loved since I was 12, had cheated on me. When I had finally stopped crying, I sniffed and stood up.  
"I'm gonna go take a walk." I whispered, my voice sounding broken. My mom and Paul nodded in understanding and on the way out, I slipped the house key into my black converse, and made sure Riptide was in my pocket.

I walked around a park for a little while and plopped down onto a park bench. My head dropped into my hands. What mistakes did I make for her to break up with me? Was I not handsome enough for her? The Aphrodite girls were always swooning over me, so I didn't think that was it. Was it because I had been late to that one date? Was it because I had beat her in sword practice too many times? Was I too clingy for her? My head snapped up when I felt someone sit down beside me. I didn't raise my eyes until I heard somebody call my name.

"Percy." When I looked up to the voice, I expected to see a pink clad barbie doll, but instead, I saw a different Aphrodite. Her hair was blonde and flat, and her eyes were a soft blue. She was dressed in all black. A black tank with a black vest over it. Black leggings and a black skirt accompanied the outfit. She had no makeup on, except a small amount of lipstick. I had to admit she still looked very pretty, even without any beauty products, or sparkles.

**(Since Percy and Max are the main characters, there P.O.V's will have I. Everybody else will see it from the narrators P.O.V, but they will have their own thoughts.)**

Aphrodite P.O.V.  
"Lady Aphrodite." Percy said in a flat tone. Aphrodite looked Percy up and down, then she surprised Percy by leaping forward and encasing him in a hug.

"I'm so sorry Percy. I never realized that she would be such a bitch. I couldn't do anything about it. I couldn't make her love you again. Please forgive me Percy." She pulled away from the hug and looked into his eyes. There was still the sea-green happiness, but now, it was mixed with pain, anger, and a broken heart. Aphrodite hoped the anger wasn't towards her.

"Of course Lady Aphrodite." Percy said, and she breathed in a sigh of relief.

"Drop the 'Lady' crap. But there is something else I need to tell you. You are about to find your way to a special girl who will heal your heart. You need to heal heart in return."

"Thank you La- Aphrodite. I will do my best."

Percy P.O.V.  
As soon as Aphrodite left, some handsome guy sat down on the bench next to me.

"It's nice out today, huh?" He said.

"Umm, yeah." One of the things I learned from being a demigod, if a strange person talks to you, take the nearest pointy object, and stab them. But since it might be a mortal, I decided against it.

"I need to go." I stood up and started walking away, but I heard a voice behind me.

"But we weren't done talking." His voice had turned to a rough growl. I turned around slowly, and instead of the handsome guy, there was what looked like a man wolf hybrid. I cursed internally for not paying close enough attention to look through the mist at the guy. I felt something behind me, but before I had time to turn, a needle of some sort was shoved into my arm. I saw myself falling onto the ground, and the last thing I remembered is a bunch of hairy wolf guys looking at me.

**AN: This is set after the HOO series. Percy and Annabeth don't fall into Tarturus. Neither did Nico. I only need HOO because I need Jason, Piper, and Leo, and I may mention Frank and Hazel. They did go on the Argo II and save everybody. Percy did lose his Achilles curse. As for Max, I think that I'm gonna place this before the Angel Experiment. I haven't read the books in a while, and the only one I remember is that one. Also, Max does not have a voice in her head. I'm really sorry for all those Annabeth shippers! I love Annabeth as a character, and I also ship percabeth, but for this story I need her to act like a bitch! I'm really sorry. :D  
See you next time ~ Kori**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Captured!**  
**Summary: Annabeth broke Percy's heart. The flock just broke Max's. When they get captured and meet up in the school what happens? Percy has wings in this story. Percy/Max Rated T for language **  
**Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish I was James Patterson, I'm not, so I don't own Maximum Ride. I'M SORRY IF MAX IS OCC! Also, Rick Riordian is my hero, and I love him, (IN A FRIENDLY SENCE!) but I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

Max P.O.V  
I opened my eyes, blinked, then opened my eyes again. I saw grey metal bars, and suddenly the memories of yesterday morning came rushing back to me. My friends, my family had betrayed me. No, I can't call them family anymore. I guess I fit in nowhere, I was destined to be stuck in the school forever.  
Not at all dear! But your destiny does come soon.

What the fuck? There's a person inside my head. Who are you? I thought in my head.

A friend! By the way, you're going the meet the man of your dreams soon! Said the giggly voice.

The man of my dreams. Okay. Question, am I on crack? Cause I'm hearing the voices. That's always the first sign that you're crazy.

The doors banged open and two erasers came in carrying a limp figure, interrupting my thoughts of whether I was delusional or not.

Now, believe me when I say I do NOT drool over random hot guys. I can admire people with good looks, but I'm not a weirdo like that. But this guy was an exception. He was gorgeous. He looked like a god, and he had a powerful aura around him. He had silken, messy, black hair that fell into his eyes, but it looked windswept, like he just came from the beach. I could see that he had a lean muscular body, not vulgarly so, but like one of a swimmer's. He had sun kissed skin with a tight green t-shirt (I could see his amazing abs), jeans, and a pair of black converse.

The erasers threw Mr. Gorgeous, as I had dubbed him, into the cage next to mine. Then the man-wolf hybrids started complaining about the guy. I mean, how do you complain about a guy like that? I did listen in though, to see what I could learn about him.

"They said it would be hard to capture him!" One whined.

"I know! That was boring! But then again, he looked so distracted, and in such pain." The other said. The one eraser swooned, putting his hand to his head, acting like he was in pain. They walked away snickering about him, but I wasn't listening anymore. I poked Mr. Gorgeous's shoulder, and his eyes blinked open. Instantly, I was lost in the depths of his beautiful sea green eyes. I felt like I was lost at sea, and he was the one boat.

"Well," his voice broke me out of my daze. "Getting woken up by a pretty girl in a strange place, good start to the day." That made me blush. Did he call me pretty? Was this the guy that the freaky presence was talking about? Well, if I wasn't insane, and there was actually something in my head. I put on a mask of calmness, and snorted.

"Well hello to you too."

"Where are we?" Mr. Gorgeous asked, ignoring my comment.

"The School." I replied opening my mouth to say more but his beautiful eyes lit up.

"Really? Man, hope I don't blow this one up too! I've already blown up at least 9!" I laughed, his eyes held seriousness lined with mirth and humor.

"No, The School." I said.

"Is there a difference?" Mr. Gorgeous asked, his head cocked to the side so he looked like a baby seal in need of help.

"No," I deadpanned, "all schools torture kids and graft animal DNA into their blood so they are rejected by humanity and called mutants." As I was talking, I showed him my wings so he could see how much of a freak I was.

"So... Your a bird girl"

"Yeah."

"You know that's awesome right?"

That shocked me. I was expecting him to never speak to me again, but I was so wrong. After a few moments of silence, he said "So what's your name, Feather Face?" I laughed again at the nickname, not even Fang had given me a nickname.

"Max. What's yours, Mr. I-Constantly-Blow-Up-Schools?" I replied. This time he laughed.

"Hardy har har, but no, my name is Percy." Percy. Huh, it fitted him. I liked it. Percy, _Percy_, Percy.

"Well, seeing your the only person I have talk to, we should get to know each other better." I said, making him laugh.

"Yeah. I'm so feeling the love right now." We both laughed, and it felt good to laugh genuinely.

Percy P.O.V.  
Aphrodite can't mean her! I thought as I looked at Max, She's as beautiful and amazing as a goddess!

It had been about 5 weeks since I had met her, and we had grown closer. The whitecoats had taken me away every day, and either tortured me, or injected needles in my arms. They kept injecting DNA into me, but they wouldn't tell me what it was, only that it was dangerous.

Joy.

Both Max and I looked like skeletons, because we only ate once a week. I still thought she looked beautiful. We knew quite a lot about each other, though I left out the part where I was a demigod. Which was kinda you know, half my life. The erasers that guarded our hallway had gotten tired of us talking really loudly to each other, so they had thrown us both into one bigger dog cage, and now we were constantly talking to each other. One of the things I didn't know was anything about her family Max had never mentioned her family before, so I decided now was the time to ask.

"Max," I asked hesitantly, afraid of getting another bruise on my arm from her punches, "What happened to your family?" Her eyes darkened, and I was afraid I'd gone too far, but she told me. She told me how the flock had betrayed her, how she was broken hearted. The pain in her voice made me want to stab something. I held onto her as she cried, whispering soothing words. When her sobs turned into sniffles, she looked up at me. "What about your family, Perce?" I searched her eyes, but I couldn't resist her when she looked to sad.

"Max, I can trust you right?" She nodded, not sure where I was going with this.

"My past is difficult and dangerous, but I know I can trust you. My full name is Perseus Jackson, and the Greek gods are real. I am a demigod. Half-human, half-god."

Max was gaping at me, and before I had time to say more, my world darkened, and the last thing I heard was Max calling my name.

**AN: Yeah, I know it takes me forever to write, but I have sorta writer's block for this part. Also, I've been reading other fanfictions! (Doges knife) Please review! I'll give you a virtual cookie! I'll try to updat every week, or every week and a half. School is an hard time to write though...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: You're Kidding Right?**

**Summary: Annabeth broke Percy's heart. The flock just broke Max's. When they get captured and meet up in the school what happens? Percy has wings in this story. Percy/Max Rated T for language **

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish I was James Patterson, I'm not, so I don't own Maximum Ride. I'M SORRY IF MAX IS OCC! Also, Rick Riordian is my hero, and I love him, (IN A FRIENDLY SENCE!) but I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Known-As-Rome : Thanks for your support.**

**Snowdevil-The-Awesome : Yes, I know I'm evil. I'll try to update as fast as possible.**

**Thanks so much for reviewing! Here's your cookie. (::) (::)**

Max P.O.V.

Even after the Erasers took Percy, I was still gaping at the spot where he had been. This must be some sick joke Percy's pulled. I told my self puffing a sigh of relief. I knew Percy liked to play jokes because one time, he had simply refused to wake up, making Max think he was in a coma. She had just about killed him for that stunt. No, the other part of her head argued, you saw the seriousness in his eyes. Suddenly, I felt the presence from when I first saw Percy invade my head. The voice hadn't been active since Percy and I's meeting, so I was surprised to hear it.

_Awww, so Percy told the truth about himself! That is so cute that you thought you knew him so well! _

Did you need something? I asked inside my head.

_No, I just wanted to talk to you._ I could hear the voice huff.

Well I'm going to try to sleep. By the way, what should I call you?

_Oh, you can call me Aphrodite!_ I could feel the still giggling voice -sorry, Aphrodite- leave my head.

I curled up in the dog cage, now uncomfortable without Percy's warmth, but after a while, I drifted off to sleep.

**-3 days have passed-**

**-Midnight-**

Max P.O.V.

It had been 3 days since I last saw Percy, so yeah, I was a little freaked out. My instincts told me that what Percy said was real, but I kept trying to convince myself otherwise. I mean seriously, gods? How come we 'normal' people never noticed? And besides, most people think there's only one god! And me! Right? But now, Percy had been taken from me and he wasn't here to answer my questions. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't see some Erasers dragging Percy into the hallway. Shouting brought me out of my thoughts. Percy had gotten free of the Erasers, kicking one in the face, and successfully knocked them out. And was now racing down the hall way towards my cage. His shirt looked like it had been torn to pieces, and he had a strange metal sword on his hand, I blinked, because it almost looked like it was glowing. Where, in the ever-living hell of the School, did he get a sword. He startled me when he sliced through the bars of my cage with his sword, and helped me up.

"Oh my God! What the fuck just happened!" I shouted, slightly hysterical might I add.

"Gods." He corrected absentmindedly. He pulled me along different hallways, alarms blaring loudly, and avoiding erasers. Percy stopped in front of a window, punched his hand through it, so that the glass shattered, making a hole. He winced, because the parts of the window that had not landed all over the floor were in Percy's hand. He looked at me.

"Well what are you waiting for? Go!" I was reluctant to leave, because Percy didn't have wings.

"What about you?" I asked.

"I'll be fine! Just go!" He looked back and I saw more erasers filling the hallway. When he saw I wasn't moving he cursed and flipped a quick lopsided grin at me.

"Sorry Max." I was was about to ask what he was sorry for when he pushed me out the window. I had to snap my wings open to prevent from dying, and I was about to turn around and grab Percy, but I saw him jump out the window and spread his wings. Wait, wings? I rubbed my eyes, but they were still there. I heard him shout, "Fly!" And I happily obliged.

After we had been flying for quite a while, and it had grown dark. Percy still wasn't accustomed to his wings, falling and swerving randomly. It was quite hilarious to watch. We swooped down to a glade into a forest. We hadn't talked at all since escaping the school. We were free. After five months. I could hear running water nearby by, and when Percy heard it, his eyes lit up.

"I'll be right back!" He said running off towards the sound, the moonlight making him look like some sort of death angel. A very hot death angel, might I add. I still wondered where he got those wings. I'll make... ahem, ask him to tell me.

I waited and waited for him to come back, and he finally did, after what seemed like forever.

"Hey, why do you have-" I started, turing to looked at him.

"Where did you get those?" I asked not believing my eyes. He was carrying glasses of water!

"At the river! Common!" He said taking off again, leaving me no choice for argument. I sprinted after him. We finally reached the river, and Percy was waiting for me smiling. Suddenly, the smile dropped of his face and he paled. The glasses of water fell into the river and washed away.

"What?" I asked. He shushed me, and tilted his head to the right. I was about to ask what it was, when I heard it too. A growling sound, one that sounded exactly like erasers.

**A.N. Yeah, I know, it's way short, but I deleted the ending about five times. This was the best version of it. Anyways, please review. All flames will be given to Hestia. I love all my followers! 3 You guys get cookies too! (::) (::) (::) I just finished the House of Hades. Rick Riordian is officially a troll. Can you read my story finding kind? Please? Because I need advise. Thanks! Tell me what you guys think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: OUCH!**

**Summary: Annabeth broke Percy's heart. The flock just broke Max's. When they get captured and meet up in the school what happens? Percy has wings in this story. Percy/Max Rated T for language  
Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish I was James Patterson, I'm not, so I don't own Maximum Ride. I'M SORRY IF MAX IS OCC! Also, Rick Riordian is my hero, and I love him, (IN A FRIENDLY SENCE!) but I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**I MADE A NEW STORY! Yay. Please check it out. It is about Pico. I love them to death. Thanks guys! **

**Ana Nyxdaughter : Los ciento. (I'm sorry.) I don't know that language. I only know a bit of Spanish.**

**Me Myself and I : I'd take a machine gun and kill Barney. (I carry machine guns around in my dreams.)**

**XxXLucyloverXxX : I thank you. And I will try to update. **

**Lexie : Yes, Percy has some pretty fucking sexy abs. And you missy. If you don't have anything nice to say, so suck faces with Alex.**

Last time...  
"At the river! Common!" He said taking off again, leaving me no choice for argument. I sprinted after him. We finally reached the river, and Percy was waiting for me smiling. Suddenly, the smile dropped of his face and he paled.

"What?" I asked. He shushed me, and tilted his head to the right. I was about to ask what it was, when I heard it too. A growling sound, one that sounded exactly like erasers.

Percy P.O.V.

My ears picked up the sound almost immediately. Because of my time in the wolf house, my hearing, eyesight, and smell improved.

"Max, get in the river!" I hissed. She raised her eyebrow but didn't question me. She stood in the rushing water that went up to about her waist. I pulled her under, and she yelped as I wrapped my arms around her waist. Once we were submerged, I made an air bubble around me and Max' body. She looked around in wonder.

"Holy. Shit." Then she glared at me and gave me a look that said, you better start explaining. Now. I held a finger up, because there were erasers right above us. Thankfully, she understood, and went quiet. I wonder how in the world they could have found us so fast. They can't pick up our scent, we were only on the ground for 5 minutes. I went even paler than I already was, because this option was not one I liked. I looked at Max's body heat, (a trick I learned in the wolf house) and saw one little square in her arm.

Great.

A tracker.

"This might hurt a little." I told her, looking into her eyes. She opened her mouth to ask what, but I closed my eyes and felt the familiar pull in my tug. I used water from the river to make a blade and **(Warning! Not for small children!)** cut open Max's arm, dig the tracker out, me trying to ignore her screams of pain. There was blood gushing out of her arm, whenI finally dug the tracker out. I crushed it into a million pieces with my fist, then set to work repairing her arm tissue with the water. She passed out shortly after I finished. **(Bloddyish scene over!)** Once she was healed, I went through the same (painful) procedure to get the tracer out of my arm. And crushed the chip again.

I floated the trackers downstream, away from us, and I heard an eraser howl and run in the direction I was pushing the chip. I staggered out of the water, drying us both off in the process.

I walked through the seemingly endless woods, tired and hungry. At last, after walking what seemed like miles, I found an old abandoned barn. I pushed the door open and laid down on the hay. After making Max comfortable beside me, I passed out.

When I woke up that morning, Max staring right at me. I mean two inches from my face. Her brown eyes bore into my sea green ones.

"AHHH-" Her hands clamped over my mouth cutting my shout off.

"Quiet!" She hissed, "Just because we're in the middle of no where doesn't mean you can scream bloody murder!"

"Well, sorry for not expecting you to be all up in my face!" I retorted, not being quiet like Max.

"You, have a lot of explaining to do." Max said sitting back and looking at me expectantly.

"Yeah. I do." So I told her.

Everything.

About the wars, the demigods, the gods, Camp Half-Blood. I told her about my life, Annabeth's betrayal.

"And that's when I met you. Max, I know you probably think I'm crazy, but I promise it's the truth." I finished my tale and she cocked an eye brow at me. She opened her mouth to say something but I cut her off.

"I'll show you! I swear on the River Styx that, I, Percy Jackson, am telling the truth."

Thunder boomed in the distance, and Max said, "Okay."

"What?" My brow furrowed, she believed me just like that?

"I believe you. But I do have a question. When did you get your wings?"

I spread my wing and looked at them, the small veins of green, blue, and silver crisscrossing my black wingspan.

"Well, you know how they never did anything to you? Like inject chemicals, or take you away to test on you?"

When Max nodded, I continued.

"Yeah, umm, the whitecoats always came for me at night. They never took me out of the cage, apart from the daily sessions, they just grabbed my arm and injected DNA into it. They never told me what it was, but when the whitecoats took me away for the last session, the wing just kinda, popped out of my back. It hurt a lot, but they were so happy at watching my pain that I was able to postpone them for a little while so I could escape. Yeah." I summarized what had happened to me and looked at Max. She looked like she was thinking which was okay with me.

"Where are we going to go?" I asked her, springing the question that had danced around in my mind ever since I told Max about being a demigod.  
She looked at me startled, "Oh, well, I thought I'd accompany you to your camp then we'd split and I'd be on the run again." As Max spoke, a crazy idea formed in my mind.

"Max," I said slowly, "what if you came with me to Camp Half-Blood?" She looked at me.

"Percy, I'm not a demigod." She said, acting like she was talking to a five year old.

"I know, but I can pull a few strings, and we'll give you a new home! Please please please?" I adopted on my baby seal look and put the most desperate expression on my face. I almost laughed because I could tell Max was trying do hard to resist.

"But, what if they think I'm a freak?" She asked.

"Then we'll beat the fuck out of them. Please?" I told her.

"Okay! Fine. I'll go with you." She said, giving in to my mad skills.

"YES!" I exclaimed, and hug-tackled her to the ground.

**A.N. Hello! Yep, Kori finished and is very proud of herself. Please check out Kori's new story. (My gaydar was buzzing from Pico in House of Hades.) Thank you! Flames will be fed to Hestia.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Civilization! **

**Summary: Annabeth broke Percy's heart. The flock just broke Max's. When they get captured and meet up in the school what happens? Percy has wings in this story. Percy/Max Rated T for language.**

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish I was James Patterson, I'm not, so I don't own Maximum Ride. I'M SORRY IF MAX IS OCC! Also, Rick Riordian is my hero, and I love him, (IN A FRIENDLY SENCE!) but I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**So yeah. There was some nice Mercy fluff in that last chapter, don't you agree?Holy fucking shit guys. I had writer block for this. And I'm so sorry I'm late. There was a shitload of HW and my little bitch of a muse, lets call her Taylor, shoved a story in my face and I have been writing that. So sorry guys!**

**Ada : You read parts of the first book, and I have no idea why you're scarred and what did I come up with? And you got a cookie at lunch, greedy little shit. Just kidding. Love ya girl.**

**Percabeth and Fax : Thank you, I appreciate the support.**

**AJW : ... The depths of. Tarterus are waiting for you. Percy is adorable. And he is so sexy, he just goes with everyone. (Nico is ****_mine_**** Alex.)**

**Lexie : Fuck you. By the way, just ignore Emma and Ryan. They just wanna get under your skin.**

**XxXLucyloverXxX : Good.**

**Moon of Jade : Here is your cookie! (::) And it's ok. We all do that. :)**

Percy's P.O.V

Max and I agreed that we needed new clothes. My shirt being ripped to pieces and my jeans in a similar state. Max's were covered in sap, flying in between trees tends to do that. We had been flying in random directions until we had found civilization. People gave us many weird stares, but apparently anything goes in Los Angeles, as we found out we were in. We avoided crowds, because apparently, both me and Max had developed a fear of them after being experimented on, and living in small cages for 5 months. We saw a store that had only a couple people, and went in. I had told Max about being able to vapor travel, so we had developed a simple plan. Max and I had decided to get a cart, and fill it up with clothes and then I'd vapor travel the cart, me, and Max out to a abandoned condo that we had found.

So after piling a shitload **(I am in love with that word. Sorry.) **of clothes and two lightweight suitcases in the cart thingy, I vapor traveled away with everything and we successfully got back to the condo with everything in tow. I went to flop onto the couch, but I collapsed half way there. If Max hadn't caught me, I would have been Percy pancake on the floor. She dragged my sorry ass to the couch and practically threw me on it.

"What the fuck is the matter with you? You said it wasn't draining!" She was obviously mad, but I saw that she was concerned.

"Would you have done it if I said that it exhausted me?" I asked my voice slightly horse.

"No, you stupid stupid idiot. Tell me next time! God, tell me next time Surfer Boy!" As soon as she said it, she clapped her hands over her mouth and her face turned red.

"What was that Birdie?" I chuckled. She mumbled something unintelligible.

"Can't hear you."

"I said, fuck you!"

I laughed and began to make myself comfy on the couch.

"Oh no mister heroic, you sir, are going to sleep on the bed." She came over tohelp me up into the bedroom, but stopped when I said "No."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"No. Two reasons, one, you're a girl. Two, you have been without comfort much longer than I have. Also..." I faded off and put on the 'baby seal face' as Piper dubbed it.

"Please? Please take the bed." I only said a few words and I could see Max's resolve crumbling. She hesitated, but then she finally decided.

"Fine."

I did a little victory dance in my head an resumed making myself comfortable.

"Night Max." I called as she walked into the bedroom.

"Night Surfer Boy." Was the reply mumbled back. I chuckled and slipped into Morphemes' realm.

Max P.O.V.

This has all been so much to carry around. Literally, Percy weighs a ton! But I did get to feel his abs. Anyways, Greek Gods? Just wow. It's like... just... jeez. And to make it worse, I'm completely head over heals for the be-winged Greek hero, Percy Mr. Sexy Jackson. Can you believe it? Me. Just a plain boring girl. Thinking I have a shot with him just because a hear a voice in my head.

Seriously.

I lay in bed thinking about Percy tossing and turning. I finally get up and slip out of the bed, padding silently through the door and over to the couch. I stare at his perfect form for a while, taking in his peaceful face, silky hair and toned body.

"It's all your fault." I spoke aloud. since he was asleep, he wouldn't hear me right?

"Its your stupid good looks and big heart. And you made me fall for you. And that's not fair. Because I don't deserve a happy ending. Because I'm a horrible little shit and you're the son of a god." I laughed darkly.

"Can you imagine? Me and you a weird freak of a bird girl and you. Mr. Amazing and powerful." I squatted down beside him and traced the outline of his face. His strong jaw, study cheekbones, naturally tanned skin, and his eyelids that hid the beautiful ocean depths from view.

"Is it bad that I love you?" I asked, more to myself than him.

"No not particularly." He said eyes fluttering open. I let out a yelp and jumped back, startled.

"How... how much of that did you hear?" I asked my voice horse and anxious, dread feeling my body.

"Enough. But I gotta say. It's a good thing I love you too."

I fell to my knees from shock. "What did you say?" My voice choked out in a whisper.

"That I love you too." And as if by magic, he leaned forward and our lips met in a soft kiss. It's like how you read in those romance books. With all the sparks and explosions and stuff. Multiply that by a billion and that's what kissing Percy felt like. When we broke apart, neither of us said anything.

We didn't get any sleep that night.

**Yay! I finished! I know it's short, please don't kill me. Anyways, review! Here's cookies to all my wonderful readers. (::) (::) (::)  
Kori out!**


End file.
